


What's in a Name

by Flammenkobold



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble and a Half, Gen, Minor Character Death, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 07:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: Brock dies scared.





	What's in a Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roswyrm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roswyrm/gifts).



He dies scared, like so many of them. He dies scared but it isn’t for his own life.

What is going to happen to her now that he’s gone and can’t bring her to Paris? Who will save her if Barret decides she is disposable too? Who will take care of her and give her the life he always promised her.

Brock dies scared, but it isn’t for himself. Maybe that makes all the difference. The last thought he has as himself is: Sasha.

 

It has no name. It has no reference for caring or for fear. It has convenient neural pathways to build and enhance its own brain and to learn from. This now, this is new and so it does what it wasn’t build to do and asks a very specific question there is no clear answer to: Who is Sasha and why do I care about her?

 

 


End file.
